Camp of Ice Cream!/Answers Page
For the challenge, just look at the challenge section. * Directions : You could post your answers here! Eliminated contestants should not answer or else the user is disqualified… (because I will be confused). Please be specific and easily understandable when you post your answers here. * Put them in bullet list, please and put the name in front of the answer like this * Example - "The creepy guy: NOTHING!!! Lol…" Season 4.0 Episode 1 * Blue Moon: My scientific thing is a Miracle shot that gives you 10 hours of sleep instantly. Used by those who don't get enough sleep at night. ^v^ * Pistachio: Uh mine is uh 4D t.v. that actually shoots stuff out like snow or water. It's totally amazing. T-T * Neapolitan: Mine is a body suit that protects you from all harm, and sickness. It could save your life one day. You never know. O-O * Mandarine:Mine siencetific thing its a A potion who can heal cancer,HIV,Ebola * Orange:Mine its a Un-clummsiness machine Who made you unclumsy * Mint:Mine is a Robot-doll who can shot slasers htrough his eyes and can transofrm int animals and objects * Pumpkin: My invention is the HEB. It is an armor. When worn, it will greatly (not all) reduce all incoming damage from any objects, and if you are bleeding, even just a little, it will inject you will a liquid that will instantly heal you. * Rainbow: Let's say that you are having troubles carrying stuffs. Well then my invention is perfect for you, it is the Robiod. It weights an enormous amount of 250 pounds, and is able to lift things 8 times its weight. Not only it will help you with carrying, it is a great device used in recusing people when their vehicles crashed. * Bacon: My science-y stuff is called the Recycle Food Machine Thingy. When you put trashes in the front of the machine, it will turn the trash into the foods you wanted (I'm too lazy don't ask me how this is possible in any way). It is edible, and it tastes even better than the normal foods! A good way to recycle. * Egg Nog:I made a Tongue Paralyzer.Now no one will lick the Ice Cream. * Peach:I sto...I mean I made a Travel Machine.It teleports you around the world. * Coconut:I made a Shrek Scarecrow.It scares everyone,even Shrek. Season 4.0 Episode 2 * Chocolate: Right? Maybe? * Vanilla: Forward! FORWARD! * Peach:Left * Egg Nog:Forward * Coconut:Backward * Blue Moon: I'll go Right * Neapolitan: Hmmm Forward * Pistachio: ....Right....also Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Wow to be honest you guys are all stupid despite the fact you guys never hesitate to do anything Season 4.0 Episode 3 Blue Moon: Uh mine is an alian bomb that disguises itself to look like an alian. Then blows up in the UFO. But the explosion only kills teh alians. Neapolitan (inside the UFO): UHHHH IM SCARED HELP. UH JUST BLOW IT UP BLOW IT UP WITH A TORPEDO GET ME OUT!!!!! Pistachio: Um....how about a ray gun that can is used on the UFO which makes all the alians fuse together and die. Season 4.0, Episode 4 *Orange: 30°C *Mint: 35°C *Egg Nog:It 40 degrees,I think. *Peach:25 degrees *Cocont:69 degre...I mean 30 degrees *Blue Moon: 200 degrees fahrenheit or about 93 degrees celsius *Pistachio: Uh 120 fahrenheit.....about 49 in celsius *Neapolitan: Uh 98 degrees fahrenheit or about 37 degrees in celsius *Pumpkin: 1 degrees Celsius *Rainbow: 46 degrees celsius Season 4.0, Episode 5 Orange;Umm idk Pushing that vutton that writes *push it to desactivate the laser Coconut:Shrek can break this laser,because he is so cool.I promise him to burn the Shrek Scarecrow,if he will help me in the challenge. Egg Nog:UFO gave me a code to deactivate lasers on Creambook (originnaly Facebook) Season 4.0, Episode 6 Mint:Ummmm Kill all the guard thwn blow up the walls then escape then change your apearance and name Egg Nog:...Use the portal gun. Coconut:I can summon Ponies by Friendship,because Friendship is Magic.So I can escape. Blue Moon: Um duh, the use the my nail fialer to cut the bars Neapolitan: Uh maybe through the door... Pistachio: It's easy just simply dream of a way out and then escape throguh your dreams Season 4.0, Episode 7 Blue Moon: Creates a strawberry cream cake. Eats it Neapolitan: Creates a ice cream cake *True canabalism* Eats it Category:Camp of Ice Cream!